


Amante nocturno

by Joker_Coker



Category: BDB - Fandom, Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Coker/pseuds/Joker_Coker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qhuinn y Blaylock desatan por  al fin sus sentimientos más profundos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amante nocturno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaystomp_virus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaystomp_virus/gifts).



Qhuinn estaba cansado de aquella sensación. De estar siempre incompleto, de sentirse vacio, y lo peor, de ver como poco a poco su corazón se rompía cuando Blaylock entraba en la habitación seguido de su primo. Ese modelo de cabello rubio. El puto perfecto.  
Nunca imaginó que Blay, su pelirrojo, terminaría compartiendo cama con un Don Juan como Saxton. Su amigo siempre había sido un chico modelo, educado, serio cuando tenía que serlo, divertido en los momentos oportunos. Vivaz, increíble, generoso, amable…  
Mierda.  
Qhuinn no podía seguir pensando así, no podía verle siempre lo bueno a ese pelirrojo que le había robado la razón o terminaría por volverse loco.  
Aunque reconocía que era increíble.  
Agarró su cazadora de cuero y se la colocó sobre los hombros desnudos, aquella noche llevaba puesto los pantalones roídos que tanto le gustaban, las cadenas atadas a la cintura, las botas de combate y una camiseta de rejilla que dejaba al descubierto los dos aretes que se habían hecho la última vez que estuvo a solas con V.  
Él y ese jodido de la perilla tenían muchas cosas en común, aunque envidiaba no poder tener un corazón de hielo como el del Hermano.  
Salió al garaje y comprobó que el flamante coche de Saxton no estaba en su lugar, eso solo podía significar una cosa, él y Blay tendrían una cita esa noche en algún lugar lejano del complejo.  
Pulsó el llavero de su Hammer y dejó que las luces traseras le distrajeran de sus pensamientos. Se había decidido a pasar una noche tranquila, una noche sin Blaylock ocupando su mente y su corazón.  
Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que se había acostado con alguien. Qhuinn casi no se reconocía, para él el sexo era una vía de escape y ahora solo le hacía sentirse más miserable. Porque por culpa de follar había perdido la oportunidad de saber lo que se sentía al hacer el amor.  
Arrancó y dejó que la música rebotara por todo el interior de la enorme camioneta. Le gustaba el Hummer, aquel vehículo lo hacía sentirse fuerte, protegido. La primera vez que Vishous se lo entregó sintió que su mierda de vida iba a mejorar, que aquella chatarra con ruedas era su nena, su bebé que le cuidaría y lo llevaría a vivir tremendas aventuras.  
Qhuinn montaba el Hummer siempre que quería, para el trabajo, para llevar a John y Xhex a algún lugar que quisieran y para salir las noches que tenía libre. Como era el caso.  
Aceleró por la carretera hacia el centro de Caldwell, aunque él se dirigía hacia la zona comercial, donde el Iron Mask abría sus puertas. Aquel local se había convertido en su lugar favorito para pasar las noches siempre que quería salir. La gente a su alrededor no se fijaba demasiado en él, y eso es lo que quería Qhuinn.  
Como si fuese un robot con las órdenes preestablecidas llegó al lugar sin ningún problema. Aparcó en la zona que le tenían reservada, él y Trez se llevaban bien y este Sombras le había alquilado una plaza en el garaje privado y finalmente salió del vehículo hacia el interior del local.  
***  
El ambiente estaba cargado, la gente estaba tranquila, escuchando esa música estridente que solo a tipos como a Qhuinn podían gustarle, Trez se había sorprendido cuando lo vio entrar pero amablemente le había invitado a una copa y le dejó disfrutar de la soledad que había venido a buscar.  
Blaylock no era un chico que soliese frecuentar ese tipo de locales, pero echaba de menos esa rareza en su vida. Añoraba el color negro, el olor a sudor, alcohol y sexo mezclado con la pasión, la diversión y el cuero. Había ido a ese lugar para buscar algo que alguien le había acostumbrado a tener y que ahora se negaba a darle.  
Necesitaba volver a sentir a Qhuinn, aunque no podía reconocerlo.  
Saxton había sido claro con él. Y aquello solo había conseguido que Blaylock lo admirase un poquito más. El rubio de ojos azules, su cárcel de placer, su compañero. Había sido gratificante haberle conocido, por primera vez en toda su vida había sentido que alguien sentía interés por él. Y esa sensación había ido en aumento después de que él y Saxton compartiesen lecho.  
Saxton era un amante experto que le enseñaba perfectamente lo que hacer. Además de que la educación de sus acciones lo dejaba totalmente en un puesto increíble.  
Pero joder… Blaylock lo cambiaría todo por un polvo rudo, torpe y alocado con Qhuinn.  
Se llevó la copa a los labios y tragó dejando que el alcohol se deslizase por su esófago abrasándolo, aquella noche estaba bebiendo de más, pero como le había dicho a Saxton era su noche.  
El chasquido del mechero dio paso a una pequeña llama que prendió la punta de su cigarro, y entonces inhaló el humor y dejó que la sensación de tibieza y el sabor fuerte de su Dunhill lo relajase. Cerró los ojos y deseó que a su lado estuviese el ambiente alocado del Zero Sum, que la mesa que ocupaban, John, Qhuinn y él siguiese allí y que en vez de ese vodka con hielo estuviese la coronita entre sus dedos.  
Bajó el dedo por el frío cristal y se mordió el labio deseando que las risas de aquellos dos volviesen a su mente, que la sensación de por fin tener un lugar en el que poder ser él sin ser juzgado volviese. Pero aquello se había terminado. Qhuinn y John eran sus amigos, pero ahora no estaban unidos, John seguía siendo amable con él, y en ocasiones quedaban para hablar, o incluso en el campo de batalla compartían alguna lucha. Pero con Qhuinn era diferente, se habían distanciado. Ahora ya no le miraba, y cuando lo hacía parecía despreciarlo. Blay estaba cansado de que Qhuinn se comportase como un imbécil, y a pesar de que ese chico de ojos dispares era lo más importante de su vida, no podía compartir ese sentimiento con nadie. Porque Qhuinn se lo había dejado muy claro, no era igual que él.  
Abrió los ojos y la sensación de embriaguez de las últimas copas desapareció de golpe justo cuando aquel imponente macho entró por la puerta. Allí estaba Qhuinn, con sus pantalones rotos, sus botas New Rock y su… su camiseta de rejilla. Mierda… Podía estar a miles de kilómetros que Blay conseguiría distinguir aquellos aretes que brillaban bajo la tenue luz del local.  
Y como si aquello fuese una situación creada de película, el vampiro moreno fijó la vista en él; en aquel macho pelirrojo que estaba al fondo del local. Un lugar como aquel lleno de “la gente de Qhuinn” y el maldito raro lo encuentra.  
Y ahí estaba ese olor a especias oscuras que le rodeó, a pesar de todos los aromas del Iron Mask, ese exquisito perfume lo inundó.  
Y ahí estaba la completa confesión.  
Qhuinn tenía que ser el único que podía provocar aquello en él. Y la voz ronca, llena de rabia y excitación retumbó en su cabeza.  
“Mío.”  
***  
A pesar de toda la gente que se acumulaba en el local Qhuinn pudo encontrarle sin ningún problema. Allí estaba el pelirrojo con el que se había planteado no cruzarse esa noche.  
Puta mierda.  
La suerte del macho de ojos dispares estaba siendo tan buena como el resto de su existencia. El moreno dudó unos segundos, creyendo que tal vez su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada y como en otras ocasiones Blaylock terminaba siendo otro cualquiera que pasaba la noche entre copa y copa.  
Pero esta vez estaba equivocado.  
El perfume caro que Blay solía ponerse siempre que salía impregnaba las fosas nasales de Qhuinn, a pesar de que millones de olores más adornaban la habitación. Y entonces lo percató.  
La picazón agradable en las fosas nasales que le indicaba a cualquiera que un macho enamorado estaba cerca. Qhuinn buscó por todos lados a Saxton, para darse la respuesta a la pregunta que conocía bien.  
¿Por qué ese olor?  
Pero no estaba. Y entonces el pánico comenzó a inundar el interior del macho de ojos dispares. ¿Qué hacía Blaylock ahí? Y sobre todo, ¿qué estaba haciendo en Iron Mask solo? ¿A qué venía ese olor que lo rodeaba? ¿Es que acaso...?  
Respiró hondo y caminó entre la gente para acercarse a su mejor amigo, a pesar de la mala época que estaban pasando Qhuinn no podía evitar preocuparse por él, y querer protegerle. Si estaba ahí porque ese cabrón de su primo le había hecho algo, si cuando se acercase a él, el pelirrojo comenzaba a llorar entonces Qhuinn no podría contenerse y se desmaterializaría delante del abogado rubiales y le rompería ese trasero fino que tiene.  
—¿Qué haces por aquí? —su voz sonó divertida a pesar de estar luchando por no gruñir ante la idea que se le había alojado en la cabeza.  
El pelirrojo sonrió, sin mirarle a los ojos, Qhuinn luchó por no acercarse y levantarle la cara agarrándole por el mentón. Quería que le viera, que le volviese a inundar con la marea de sus ojos azules. Pero como hacía desde que él se había comportado como un imbécil el chico le evitaba mirar a los ojos. El corazón del macho de ojos dispares se aceleró cuando su amigo pelirrojo alzó la vista y la clavó en sus pupilas. Sintió como las piernas le aflojaban y con mucho disimulo se apoyó en la barra.  
—Quería despejarme un poco —la voz de Blaylock sonaba como esa melodía que nunca se cansaría de escuchar. ¿Cómo sonaría su nombre entre uno de los tantos orgasmos que podría producirle?  
Mierda, Qhuinn no es momento para pensar en eso.  
—Menudo lugar has escogido para despejarte, ¿no? —bromeó intentando esconder el claro nerviosismo que lo inundaba— ¿O es que acaso has venido a ver si me encontrabas?  
Y la patada mental que se dio a sí mismo fue tan fuerte que estuvo callado el resto de los siguientes minutos, mientras Blaylock soltaba una carcajada y negaba aquella acusación que por lo que parecía había sido acertada.  
El pelirrojo debía haber pasado la noche en el local, y por lo que Qhuinn dedujo aquel Martini en su mano no era la primera copa que se tomaba. Las mejillas de su amigo estaban coloradas, quizá por el alto grado de alcohol en la sangre o puede que por su presencia. Pero fuera lo que fuera Blaylock estaba precioso esa noche.  
—Siempre en tu mundo, Qhuinn.  
La voz del pelirrojo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
—Estaba pensando en algo bueno, esta vez tengo una excusa —se rió algo nervioso, a pesar de estar confesándole la verdad. Era sorprendente lo que podía hacer tantos días sin hablar con su alma gemela.  
Puta vida, había confirmado lo que tenía pensado. Blaylock era su alma gemela.  
—¿Y qué excusa es esa? —la mirada azul del pelirrojo se clavó en él.  
—Es…Bueno, eres tú.  
Y de repente la música que sonaba por todo el local pareció apagarse y la gente de su alrededor no existía. Y aquel olor picante les embriagó a ambos. Mierda… Estaban subiendo de nivel a una velocidad increíble y Qhuinn volvía a sentir como el miedo le invadía. No quería ser claro, no quería decirle todo lo que pasaba por su mente. No podía destrozarle la felicidad a la persona que amaba, aunque él no estuviese en ese mundo ideal.  
Le miró, allí estaba con su pelo rojo, su piel pálida cubierta de esas deliciosas pecas, sus ojos azules y su increíble cuerpo. Mostrándole que estaba dispuesto, que estaba listo para él  
***  
Joder.  
¿Qhuinn había dicho lo que creía que había dicho?  
¿Le deseaba?, aquel olor de especias oscuras estaba afirmándole la pregunta.  
Mierda, Blaylock estaba luchando por no soltar el cigarro que tenía entre los dedos y abalanzarse contra él. Pero conocía a Qhuinn, tanto como para saber que si se dejaba llevar su amigo de ojos dispares terminaría por huir de Iron Mask a toda velocidad.  
Pero no podía quedarse ahí quieto, después de aquella confesión. Tragó saliva, agarró la copa y se la bebió de un trago. Bendito alcohol que lo empujaba a hacer locuras.  
—Qhuinn, salgamos de aquí —¿fue un ruego o quizá una orden? Blay no estaba muy seguro, pero lo que si era cierto es que tenía que poner su mente en orden y bajo el estruendoso ruido de la música de ese local gótico no podría tranquilizarse.  
Comenzó a caminar sin estar muy seguro de que su amigo le siguiese o no, pero en esos momentos el agobio mezclado con la embriaguez del momento le estaba acalorando demasiado y maldecía el ser tan correcto a la hora de vestir. Aquella corbata le sobraba, bueno en realidad le sobraba toda la ropa que llevaba.  
Cuando abrió la puerta y la brisa fresca de las típicas noches de primavera le acarició el rostro soltó un suspiro.  
Dejó caer el cigarro al suelo.  
Todavía seguía tras él. Qhuinn estaba con él.  
Se giró sobre sus talones y volvió a mirarle fijamente, sintiendo como el enorme macho que estaba a su lado se ponía tremendamente nervioso. Aquello le produjo una extraña satisfacción, por primera vez en toda su vida era él el que conseguía poner nervioso al indomable Qhuinn, y no el chico de ojos dispares el que lo volvía loco.  
Parece que las tornas habían cambiado.  
Caminaron despacio hasta la zona de garajes, ninguno de los dos hablaba, a pesar de que sentía a Qhuinn intentando entablar conversaciones que se morían antes de salir de sus labios. El pelirrojo giró hacia su coche pero antes de meterse las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón de pinza su amigo lo atrapó de la muñeca y tiró de él.  
—Mejor ven conmigo —susurró entre dientes—. Hoy tenemos que estar juntos.  
Blaylock deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquella frase tuviera un doble sentido y que al fin Qhuinn le hubiese aceptado, que aquella noche fuese al fin la noche que estuvo esperando desde que sintió ese lazo fuerte hacia el macho de cabello oscuro.  
—Iré contigo, pero prométeme que esta noche será distinta —se decidió, atrás miedos, atrás infravaloraciones. Esa noche Blay sería sincero, no sabía si era por el alcohol o por la valentía que la adoración de Saxton le había aportado.  
Saxton… Iba a hacerle daño después de haber sido tan bueno con él. Aunque el mismo vampiro rubio le había afirmado que si Qhuinn estaba dispuesto a dar el paso él se echaría a un lado. Intentó olvidarse de Saxton por un momento y centrarse en el macho de numerosos pearcings que le había robado el corazón. Sintió como la mirada de esos ojos distintos le regalaba una respuesta única. Pero la confirmación llegó ágilmente, Qhuinn se movió rápido y atrapó a Blay contra su cuerpo, dejando que la rejilla de la camiseta se rozase con la camisa de seda que el chico educado llevaba.  
Blaylock estaba deseando sentir aquella reja sobre su piel, o mejor dicho, estaba dispuesto a sentir como aquellos dos aretes se rozaban con sus pezones y le arrancaban las más que ligeras sensaciones.  
Su mente se alejó de su cuerpo cuando sintió aquel beso brutal, Qhuinn estaba siendo brusco, apenas le había dado tiempo a reaccionar cuando el más grande de los machos cogió a Blaylock de la cintura y lo empujó contra la columna del garaje. El muslo ancho del vampiro se coló entre las dos piernas del pelirrojo, Blay gimió y se agarró a la cazadora de cuero de su enamorado. La presión de la erección contra el pantalón era exquisita, pero el roce de la pierna de Qhuinn le regalaba suaves caricias.  
Las caderas del macho pelirrojo comenzaron a moverse para mostrarle a Qhuinn que estaba listo para lo que fuera.  
***  
El movimiento de fricción de su amigo estaba siendo exquisito, perfecto. Y sentirle tan excitado con su presencia había hecho que el ego de Qhuinn aumentase tanto como su enorme verga, que se elevaba como el mástil de un barco. Ambos estaban dispuestos a llegar al final, fuera dudas, miedos e incluso cobardías.  
Hoy Qhuinn se follaría a Blaylock, hoy lo harían y daba igual el futuro.  
Los ojos azules de su amigo se clavaron en sus dispares y entonces todo cambió. Blaylock lo empujó suavemente y el olor a especias que brotaba de su amigo le resultó demasiado agradable como para no seguirlo por las calles del garaje.  
Cuando Blay se giró y sonrió con el Hummer por detrás Qhuinn entendió las intenciones del pelirrojo. Caminó hasta él y sacó las llaves del bolsillo, pero el chico educado negó y le indicó que se apoyara en el capó del coche.  
Joder, ¿estaba pensando en follar encima de su bebé? Aquello sería maravilloso, nunca imaginó que sería tan atrevido, pero le gustaba esa picardía que seguramente el alcohol había sacado de Blaylock.  
Cuando sintió la libertad de la noche sobre la piel de su abdomen, y comprobó que el pelirrojo estaba entretenido contra la cintura de su pantalón de cuero supo que había llegado el momento, se agarró a la parte delantera del coche y dejó que su amigo le demostrase las habilidades que había adquirido con Saxton.  
Gruñó al recordar que no había sido él el primero, que aquello seguramente también se lo había hecho al abogado rubiales cientos de veces y antes de que Blaylock pudiese atrapar su enorme erección entre los labios, Qhuinn le regaló una estocada que hizo que se la tragara por completo.  
El vampiro pelirrojo ahogó un gruñido de placer, o era protesta, y continuó con lo que se había decidió a hacer. La piel del macho de ojos dispares se puso de gallina cuando sintió los afilados colmillos de su compañero creciendo sobre la piel de su polla, a la vez que la lengua le regalaba caricias nunca antes vividas por todas esas zorras o chicos substitutos.  
Que Blaylock le lamiera la polla estaba siendo la mejor experiencia de su vida sexual, y digamos que su vida en ese aspecto era incluso más larga que los años que llevaba respirando.  
El bombeo de la cadera se aceleró cuando sintió que se acercaba al orgasmo. El pelirrojo masajeó los testículos que estaban duros como piedras y lamió toda la longitud de su verga preparándose para recibirle. Y el generoso de Qhuinn no podía retrasarlo más, se corrió sobre el rostro de su amigo, manchando también la camisa de seda que llevaba.  
—¡Oh, Qhuinn! Era mi camisa favorita, joder —protestó Blaylock mientras se separaba y se levantaba del suelo.  
Pero eso no le importó al macho de ojos dispares, sintiéndose en la cima del mundo, agarró a su amigo y de un empujón ambos entraron en la parte trasera del Hummer.  
—Si tanto te duele mancharte ese trajecito de niño pijo, quítatelo para mí.  
La polla le ardía, estaba tan caliente que sentía lo dura que se le había puesto al momento de haberse corrido. Aquella noche no iba a ser un polvo nocturno normal. Aquella noche iba a estar con su amante, con su macho.  
—Si tanto quieres que me la quite, quítamela tú —ronroneó Blay.  
—Me cago en la puta…  
Qhuinn se abalanzó de nuevo sobre el macho pelirrojo y comenzó a quitarle la ropa. La piel de su amigo era tan suave, caliente, y olía tan bien. Ese maldito olor de especias oscuras estaba en el aire, pero no podía tapar la maravillosa fragancia de su Blay. Quería marcarlo, deseaba hacerlo. Si lo hacía ese chico pelirrojo se volvería el olor perfecto, un olor fresco pero a la vez picante, atrayente y seductor, como él.  
***  
Cuando sintió el fresco del ambiente sobre su piel supo que no tardaría mucho en sentirse cálido. Las manos de Qhuinn estaban ardiendo y cada caricia que le daba era como una barra candente que le marcaba. Pero aquello le gustaba. Le encantaba que al fin su enamorado estuviese haciendo lo que ambos querían.  
Se besaron de nuevo y la excitación recorrió a Blayy este sintió que pronto llegaría al orgasmo si aquello seguía así. Qhuinn era un jodido experto, aquella lengua hacía virguerías, y que pasara de sus labios al pecho no ayudaba. Mientras el macho pelirrojo intentaba controlarse, el de ojos dispares se entretenía lamiendo y chupándole los pezones.  
Gemidos sin control salían de la boca de Blay, y la erección de Qhuinn parecía que iba a explotar.  
—No… Ni se te ocurra volver a correrte fuera de mí —le exigió el chico de la glymera.  
No quería perderse más veces la sensación de posesión que Qhuinn podía regalarle. Colocó al moreno sobre el asiento de cuero del Hummer y se sentó sobre él a horcajadas. La erección de su amante era terriblemente grande, incluso más grande que la suya y eso le excitaba.  
Se sintió morir cuando la mano de Qhuinn atrapó su polla y comenzó con un ligero masaje para ir acelerando en el proceso. Sus caderas comenzaron a bombear sin control y los gruñidos de excitación fueron sustituidos por gemidos altos y sonoros que se acallaban alguna que otra vez por besos apasionados.  
Y entonces llegó, ese dedo intruso en su interior, esa gentileza mezclada con el animalismo con el que Qhuinn adornaba sus sesiones de sexo. Blaylock se sintió llegar al Ocaso, el orgasmo cubrió la camiseta de rejilla del macho de ojos dispares y sus piernas. Pero este no se detuvo, continuó, añadiendo hasta tres dedos a la acción.  
¡Santa Virgen Escribana!  
Blay creía que iba a morir, nunca antes se había sentido tan bien, incluso cuando pudo probar lo que era el sexo con Saxton llegó a sentirse de esa manera.  
—Voy a follarte Blaylock, voy a follarte por que te amo.  
Y entonces la notó, toda la extensión de Qhuinn adentrándose en sus entrañas, llegando hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Y aquello fue magnífico, no por lo que pudo estar sintiendo, sino por su confesión. Por su olor, por su marca.  
Qhuinn era de Blaylock, al igual que Blaylock era de Qhuinn.  
Las caderas de ambos machos se movían con brusquedad, ambos se embestían y sin desperdiciar segundos, disfrutaron de los numerosos orgasmos que tuvieron juntos. Porque una vez un macho enamorado marca a su pareja aquella sensación placentera se multiplicaba cada vez que se unía a su ser amado. Y ambos chicos lo comprobaron aquella noche.  
Después de unas horas, cuando ambos se sintieron completamente satisfechos, Blaylock decidió que era hora de volver a casa.  
Se separó de Qhuinn y este le respondió el alejamiento con un gruñido, cosa que hizo que el pelirrojo ronroneara. Se inclinó y le besó antes de comenzar a vestirse. Cuando recogió la camisa del asiento delantero soltó una carcajada.  
—¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga esto? —preguntó mostrándole la camisa a su amante.  
—No te la pongas —le respondió regalándole una sonrisa—. Mejor no te pongas nada, creo que tengo ganas de continuar —le aclaró con un ligero ronroneo y ese olor a especias oscuras que invadió el interior del Hummer.  
Blaylock se rió mientras Qhuinn lo atrapaba de nuevo entre sus brazos y comenzaba a besarle el cuello, acariciándole con los colmillos la piel, y arrancándole pequeños gemidos.  
La noche era larga y aquellos dos machos podían declararse su amor hasta que los primeros rayos del sol les obligasen a volver a casa.  
Al fin eran uno.


End file.
